


Dungeons and Dinosaurs

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Series: Domestic Express and the Local Bad Boys [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Wrestling, M/M, bonding over dnd, i dont know man enjoy i guess, jungle boy and marko in college, luchasaurus is marko and jungle boys adoptive father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: basically luchasaurus and brandons spin off ofpizza?they play dnd and austin falls hella in love
Relationships: Judas Devlin | Luchasaurus/Brandon Cutler
Series: Domestic Express and the Local Bad Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was making up ships with a friend and i got deep into brandon/luchasaurus thinking about how luchasaurus can help brandon with world building since he has a masters in medieval history and i think thats really cute anyways please enjoy

"Did you make a character sheet yet?" Brandon asks. He's visiting Austin as this is one of his few days off. They are at Austin's place on the couch half watching Ancient Aliens for the laughs. 

"Actually, I don't really know how. Is it alright if you help me or is that against the rules?" Austin asks, pushing his hair back away from his face. 

"Of course I can help. This is out of game, even in game I can help, understanding the sheet takes a long time." Brandon explains. "Do you know what type of character you want to play?" 

"Well, Marko suggested I be reptilian, because they call me dino, but I'm not totally sure about all the… species?" Austin questions. 

"Oh dude! Yeah! You could totally be a dinosaur that would be cool! There's some dinosaurs that people use for monsters but we could rework it so it's humanoid." Brandon replies. He shifts slightly towards Austin to get his phone out of his pocket. Brandon vaguely brushes his shoulder against Austin's which embarrassingly makes him feel sensitive in that spot.  _ I'm fucking 34 and I still get butterflies, keep it together man.  _

"I'm just gonna pull up the classes, too so we can start to work on what kinda character you want." Brandon explains and pulls up D&D Beyond. "So they have the main basic classes but there are really cool homebrew ones. I one time played as a Tortle who was a wrestler and he wore a mask. He had this enchanted championship belt that made him grow 20 ft, it was really fun." Brandon explains. 

"Wow that's really cool, but overwhelming." Austin admits. Brandon smiles up at him which is very reassuring,  _ and adorable _ . Brandon is scooching closer so that they both can easily look at his phone. 

Austin tries to keep himself calm but apparently he has the resolve of a 15 year old, the press of Brandon's leg against his is enough to make him flustered. _If Jack and Marko were here they'd be making fun of me._ _I'm so fucking obvious._

He refocuses on Brandon who's pulled up several tabs of information. 

"Okay so let's start on species, here's a list of dinosaurs with their descriptions, once you pick one you like we can figure out what attacks they can do which will be easier once you pick a class of course. But sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start here." Brandon hands over his phone so that Austin can go through all the options. 

He settles on an Ankylosaurus then selecting a Fighter for class. Together they finish Austin's character sheet and attack abilities. He still feels a little lost but with Brandon's help he is starting to understand. 

"Cool, and I'll be able to help you out during the actual game if you get confused." Brandon says with a pat across Austin's back. 

"Thanks I hope I'm not too hopelessly lost during the game." Austin answers, looking back at Brandon. 

He is suddenly  _ extremely  _ aware of Brandon's arm still across his shoulders and Brandon's blinding smile mere inches from his face. Austin could feel the warmth spreading across his face and down his neck. The silence between them was stretching for what seemed like maybe too long but Austin didn't know what to say. He wants to live in this moment forever and also really hopes it would move on before he said anything embarrassing.

Austin is steeling himself to speak but Brandon is pulling back again, relaxing on the couch to tune back into Ancient Aliens. 

Austin's heart feels like it's stopping. The moment was wasted. He could have done something. Like, I don't know, confess. That moment was gone now forever and Austin can't help feeling anything but regret. He tries not to seem too down as he sits back, too. 

Well relaxing is certainly out. Brandon hadn't scooched away so Austin takes up glancing over at him every two seconds as if Brandon would be reacting just as flustered as Austin was. Brandon is completely oblivious to Austin's jittery behavior. He laughs at some particularly interesting evidence being presented and Austin's heart melts. If he thought he was in trouble before...

Somehow he makes it out alive for the next hour before Brandon has to leave. He was way too aware of his hands the whole time really hoping they could've been on Brandon. Not even in a sexual way either, he just wants to run his thumb along Brandon's jaw, pull him into his chest and stroke his back… and  _ then _ maybe some sexual stuff but that's secondary. 

"I gotta go, early morning tomorrow." Brandon explains, expression reluctant. 

Austin stands with him to walk him out. Brandon gets to the door and turns pulling him into their usual hug goodbye but this time, it lingers. Brandon's hand wanders down to Austin's lower back and  _ holy shit is he nuzzling my neck?!!  _

*i n t e r n a l s c r e a m i n g* 

Brandon finally pulls away slowly letting his hands remain for just a second. His smile is wide but there's something more behind it. Austin might have been able to figure it out if his brain wasn't short circuiting from the contact. 

"Bye, Austin." Brandon says and begins to open the door to leave. 

"Uh, yeah bye! S–see you later." Austin waves meekly and watches Brandon's retreating back only for a second before shutting the door. 

_ Fuuuck man.  _

He pulls out his phone and dials only waiting two rings for the answer on the other side. 

"FATHERRRR! WHAT UP!!"

"Hi dad!" 

Marko and Jack's respective responses. 

"Hey kids, you know how we talked about making a character sheet with Brandon…" He says simply. 

"YES DID YOU MAKE ONE? DID YOU GUYS BOND? DID YOU FALL IN LOVE???" Marko asks overwhelmingly. 

Austin huffs a long sigh before he replies. 

"Yeah, I think I did." Austin admits running a hand over his face. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel bad for making austin suffer through a crush like this but i actually dont feel bad at all

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Marko screams into the phone. Austin already knows it's coming and pulled his phone from his ear beforehand. 

"Did you tell him?" Jack asks while Marko is most likely rolling around on the floor in excitement. He knows his kids. 

"No," Austin admits, "there was this moment, though, I don't even know how long it was, where we were just looking at each other, I swear something was gonna happen, but I think I wasted my chance. He pulled away before I could say anything." Wow, now that he was saying it out loud he feels even more pathetic.

"Dad that's okay! There will be lots of moments!" Marko answers after recovering. Austin smiles, somehow Marko was usually right, so he figures he can put his faith in him. "What else happened?!" 

"Well we hugged, but we always hug." Austin mentions, mind still lingering on Brandon's touch. 

"Hugging is nice!" Austin laughs and nods. 

"Yeah it is." 

"Dad. You have to tell him there's no way he doesn't like you too." Jack says with finality and Austin sighs. 

"Ugh, you guys are too smart, you don't even need college." 

Austin hears Marko gasp from his end of the phone.

"That was a joke, education is valuable." Austin amends. 

He sighs into the phone, running a hand over the back of his neck. He knows Jack is right, he has to commit.

"Alright, alright… the next time I see him, I'll tell him." Austin promises. 

"FUCK YEAH!" Marko yells making Jack laugh. 

"Do you know when that'll be?" Jack asks.  _ Good question _ . 

Austin put his phone on speaker so that he could go through his calendar because he's an Adult™ and needs to literally write everything down or else he'll forget. 

"Umm, the next time I see him is Saturday… when we play D&D." Austin says. 

"Perfect!" Marko cries, "you can totally have mega bonding time during the game and then after, when everybody's gone, and it's just you two, you sweep him off his feet and fall in love!" Marko explains.  _ Easy peasy.  _ Austin thinks sarcastically. 

He checks his watch seeing the time. It's getting late and he had an early morning tomorrow. 

"Hey kiddos, I gotta go, early morning." Austin explains.

"Awww man." Marko pouts. Austin chuckles at this. 

"I know, I know, but I'll talk to you guys later, I promise to tell Brandon." He finishes. 

"Alright pops, I expect full details! Have a good sleep, good night!" Marko bids goodbye. 

"Bye dad!" Jack gets in before the call ends. 

Austin sets into his night routine before going to bed, thoughts lingering on Brandon before he finally falls asleep. 

  
  


Saturday rolls around much quicker than Austin is ready for. He went through his week like usual: Go to work (think about Brandon), call his kids (talk about Brandon), and go to sleep (dream about Brandon). Now he's standing at Brandon's front door and ringing his doorbell. 

The door swings open quickly and arms are wrapped around him even quicker. Austin almost has to step back from his surprise but he recovers and begins to embrace Brandon just as possessively. 

"Hey." Brandon says into Austin's ear, still holding onto him. 

"H–hi." He responds softly. Brandon finally begins to pull back only to latch onto Austin's wrist. 

"C'mon, I've got the table all set up." Brandon announces and tugs Austin inside. He's the first one there, Brandon's house just a short walk away from his own. Austin comes in to see the coffee table replaced with a fold up and seven chairs set up around it. 

There are all sorts of figurines and a huge dry erase grid sheet in the middle. He isn't exactly sure what everything is for but he hopes he won't be too lost when the game starts. 

"Look!" Brandon holds up one of the figures to Austin. It looks like a dinosaur if it stood like a person and wore clothes. "It's a miniature for your character so you know where your standing in the scene!" Brandon explains. Before Austin can reach out to grab it, Brandon is pulling him again to sit at the table next to him. There's already some lines drawn on the grid marked by different rooms set in the building the campaign starts in. 

Austin is smiling at Brandon's excitement, it's so endearing watching someone do or talk about something they enjoy and Austin is absolutely smitten by it. 

"Do you like it?" Brandon asks, referring to the figure.

"Yeah, it's really cool looking, I hope I do this guy justice." Austin says, finally picking up the miniature and inspecting the incredible details. 

"You'll do fine." Brandon reassures, patting Austin's arm and rubbing that spot for a minute. 

Brandon pulls his arm back but keeps his eyes on Austin's. They aren't as close this time but the same intense feeling is surrounding Austin just like The Moment™ a few days ago on Austin's couch.  _ Fuck, why is Marko right all the time!  _

Maybe it's his brain being mean to him, but Austin swears that Brandon is leaning towards him. Unconsciously Austin seems to be leaning in as well.  _ Okay my brain is not lying to me, there's no way he was this close before. _ He is entranced by Brandon's eyes, so sincere and bright and truly dragging Austin in deeper. This was another Moment™ and this time Austin didn't want to waste it. He opens his mouth to speak but–

*SLAM* 

"Yo! Brandon what's– uuuh..." 

_ Son of a fucking bitch! _

Nick was standing in the doorway, Matt right behind him, both holding various snacks and cases of soda. Nick's foot is still dangling in the air in front of him from actually kicking the door in. Matt is looking over his shoulder smirking at Brandon and throws a very overexaggerated wink. Austin is honestly so distraught at losing yet another Moment™ that he doesn't even see the blush spreading across Brandon's face and the glare he shoots at both Jacksons. 

Nick recovers and smiles at Austin. 

"Hey Saurus, how're the kids?" He asks, finally walking in and putting the snacks down taking a seat on Brandon's left. 

Austin shakes out his lovesick filled mind enough to act like enough of a human again.

"Uh they're good, looking out for each other up at college, they found a nice bunch of friends." Austin remarks with a smile. Nothing brings him back to reality better than talking about the old kiddos. 

"Lucky those two like each other more than us." Matt jokes pushing Nick causing Austin to laugh. Matt settles himself on the couch behind the table, already popping open a Diet Coke. 

"Yeah, crazy they're best friends." Austin says with a fond smile. Matt and Nick were always easy for Austin to get along with, conversation flowing easily. 

Their conversation takes Austin's mind off of his feelings, at least for the moment, and soon enough the rest of the participants arrive. Peter, Brandon's ex, is there along with Leva, and Colt who shows up at almost the same time. 

After some more casual conversation while Brandon disappears behind his folder, writing some stuff down, everyone finally settles and Brandon perks up, ready to start the campaign. 

"Alright everyone ready? Roll for initiative!" Eyes go wide in fear. Austin is Confused. Brandon laughs.

  
  


"Nah, I'm just kidding, you're all in a shop…" The game kicks off and Austin prays he doesn't get lost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that roll initiative thing was stupid but its absolutely what i would do as a dm


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant write slow burn i leave that to the professionals  
> (slight spoiler from brandons dnd stream but its really just colt being confused)

The game goes on for a few hours in which Austin vaguely understands what's going on. He still gets confused by which die is which sometimes but he always has Brandon to point it out to him. 

Peter has already murdered two people, Colt thought that having 'water skins' meant that he had skin made of water and not that he was holding a canteen. (And frankly so did Austin). Nick and Matt got crazy into the roleplaying and strategy. Nick took up pacing back and forth while in battles or thinking of what the party could do next. 

It was all very lively and fun, Austin even helped Leva break into a bank and steal a bunch of gold. And Austin only freaked out a few times when Brandon laughed at their crazy ideas so he considered that a total win. 

They wound down, talking about the campaign before Peter, Leva, and Colt had to go, Matt and Nick sticking around for a bit. 

"So! How'd you like it?" Matt asks, the first time playing is always crazy. 

"It was fun, a lot more insane than I thought, I figured these were usually pretty serious." Austin says. 

"It depends on who's playing and how they want it to go." Brandon chimes in. "Sometimes it's more serious, people want to do the quests and not stray off too far with side plots but other people like the chaos, I personally think it's more fun that way." He finishes with a wink. 

Matt smirks again like he knows something, which he probably does because Austin is  _ not _ subtle, and elbows his brother. 

"Well, you crazy kids, we should get outta here to our actually crazy kids." Matt announces as if he's trying to sound casual. 

"Yup, you guys have fun, Austin it was good seeing you buddy. Brandon,  _ be safe. _ " Nick winks over-exaggeratedly like his brother had when they got here.  _ What the hell with those two?!  _ Austin shakes his head. 

Matt is already at the door and Nick grabs the handle with one last wave and slams it shut just as aggressively as he opened it. Austin heaves a sigh and turns back to Brandon who is once again very close to his face. 

"Hi." Brandon says, huge, gorgeous smile on his face.  _ Whyyyy does he do this to meeee.  _

"Hey." Austin replies quite proud that he got that word out all at once. 

Brandon's eyes seem questioning, as if he's debating something in his mind. Austin isn't sure what and frowns before he could stop himself. 

"What?" Brandon asks, not sure why Austin was making a face. 

"Sorry, you just looked like you were questioning yourself." Austin answers honestly. Brandon shifts so he's sitting back slightly again. Austin misses his close presence already but he can't think much about that while he sees Brandon fidgeting and running his hands over the tops of his legs. 

"I kinda am." Brandon admits, Austin waits for him to go on. "I just thought maybe," Brandon looks back up to Austin after ducking his head, "maybe I would finally get the nerve to kiss you." Immediately Brandon breaks the eye contact, unable to remain looking at Austin. 

Austin shoots out of his seat to stand. 

"What?!" Not the best move on Austin's part but upon seeing Brandon's slightly hurt face he quickly recovers. 

"Shit sorry that wasn't a bad 'what?!' it was more like, 'I promised my kids that I would tell you I was really into you today and now I know I could've done it before'. I–I'm just surprised is all, I didn't think you would like me like that…" Austin is in full on babble mode, pacing around in front of the table and gesturing with his hands. 

Brandon has the sweetest smile right now but if Austin would just shut up and look at him finally. (I say like I'm not writing this). 

Brandon stands up and steadies Austin with his hands on his shoulders.  _ Wow. How do you get to be so beautiful?  _ Brandon blushes again, redness spreading across his cheeks all the way to his ears.  _ Uuuh did I say that out loud?  _

"Yes, you're thinking out loud." Brandon laughs but steps in closer wrapping his arms around Austin's neck. Austin instinctually grabs Brandon's hips. Again Austin feels his heart clench at the proximity but this time he knows the feeling is mutual. He doesn't want to break eye contact, he could quite honestly stare at Brandon forever but he also really wants to kiss him. 

"So…" Brandon starts but Austin can't take it anymore. He leans all the way in pressing his lips against Brandon's and it's everything. It's sweet and slow and filled with every word that got caught behind fear or nerves. Brandon grabs at his hair and pushes just as intensely as Austin feels in this moment. The Actual Moment™. 

They are both reluctant to pull away but they eventually do, not straying too far from one another. 

After Austin finally processed what was officially happening and stopped freaking out about it, who is he kidding he's never gonna stop freaking out about this, he had a question.

"Nick and Matt, did they just catch on really quick or…" The last part trailing off but Brandon understands the insinuation. 

"I told them a bit ago that I had a crush on you. They were being real assholes about it." Brandon confesses. Austin figures it was his turn to be honest. 

"My kids were freaking out about it, too, they had their friends telling me I had to go for it, it was insane." Austin recalls the very many text messages after Jack and Marko so graciously gave up his phone number. 

"Next time I go visit, I'll have to bring you with me." Austin smiles. The thought was so nice. 

"Hey um, they'd really be okay with this, right? I adore Marko and Jack, but I don't want to–" Austin cuts him off with another kiss. Brandon's eyes flutter close as he sighs into it holding on to Austin's strong shoulders. 

After pulling away again Austin smiles. 

"Are you kidding? They love you, Marko's changed his contact for you to 'Brandad'." At the admission Austin blushes. He didn't mean to put that kind of pressure on Brandon but his smile seems to only get wider. 

"'Brandad' that's dorky, I like it." Austin laughs. 

"Of course you do, you're a big dork." Austin teases making Brandon pout.  _ Ugh that's unfairly cute _ . Austin really hopes he said that in his head. 

"Hey! Don't be mean to your boyfriend!" Brandon complains with way too much amusement in his voice. 

" _ Boyfriend. _ " Austin says, really liking the sound of it. 

"Who's being a dork now!" Brandon laughs which gets covered by yet another kiss. This one lasts longer, heat building as Austin opens his mouth, Brandon's tongue sliding in eagerly making them both moan. Austin's hands tighten their grip on Brandon's hips while Brandon's hands wander the expanse of his back and dip under his shirt. Austin drags himself back even slower this time, but chuckles into the small space where he and Brandon are now separated. 

"I'm going to enjoy doing that to you." Austin smirks referring to the now third time he's cut off Brandon by kissing him.

"Ugh, damn it I am, too!" Brandon groans resting his head on Austin's shoulder. 

Brandon's hand slips back under Austin's shirt sitting  _ low _ on his back, fingers brushing the waistband of his jeans. They stay like that, in a peaceful state, for a bit before Brandon lifts his head again. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" Brandon asks, tone sultry and highly insinuating. Austin hums in thought. 

"History Channel documentary?" He suggests and Brandon frowns before groaning again. 

"Why am I into you, you're such a nerd?!" Brandon complains which riles up Austin. 

"We JUST played Dungeons and  _ Dragons _ !" Austin points out which Brandon resolutely ignores. Austin sighs. 

"And making out." He amends and Brandon perks back up in agreement. They clear the table and chairs and settle back finally in each other's arms. Brandon is already latching on to Austin, kissing his cheek and neck and jaw while Austin tries his best to not get distracted as he flips through the channels. He finally finds what he's looking for and as soon as the remote is placed down Brandon is pouncing. He pushes Austin onto his back laying on top of him to kiss him deeply. 

_ Eh, fuck the documentary.  _ He's wanted this for way too long to care about medieval history right now. Austin wraps his arms around his new boyfriend and savors every Moment™ he can get from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDE WATER SKINS I LAUGHED SO HARD POOR GUY THOUGHT HE HAD WATER SKIN BUT IT WAS IN HIS INVENTORY OH MAN honestly i cant even judge i can still barely set up my own character sheet i still kinda dont understand the rules


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should proofread my fics probably before publishing

"We get to MEET BRANDON?" Chuck yells. When Austin called his kids, he didn't expect a full conversation with Chuck, Trent, and Orange as well but that was on him. Marko and Jack were over at their apartment very often, it was practically their second (third?) home. 

"If that's alright with you kids." Austin says. 

"YES!" Chuck whoops. "I wanna meet the dinosaur wrangler SO BAD!" Austin covers his face at the name even though none of the boys can see him. 

"Oh this'll be fun." Austin says dryly but he's still smiling behind his hands. 

"Call I call him 'Brandad' pleeeeeeaasse?" Marko asks. Despite Brandon thinking the name was cute, he thinks it might be waay too soon to be calling him "dad". 

"No, you can keep that as your contact, but I don't want to pressure him." Austin explains. 

"Okaay, make it happen soon though Dino dad!"  _ This kid will be the end of me. _

"What time will you be coming?" Jack asks, talking slightly louder than normal over the chaos. 

"I'll be there in the afternoon but Brandon is coming later after he's done with work, giving me enough time to tell you guys the ground rules. That's why I'm flying, even though it's a short trip so we can drive back together." Austin explains. 

"Aaw." Austin just barely hears Orange say in the background and he smiles and shakes his head. 

"Alright, I'll let you all go, see you tomorrow, love you kids." Austin says, needing to get back to work. 

All five kids bid him some version of "bye dad" including the kids who aren't technically his. He thinks he hears a "farewell parental" somewhere in there. 

Austin hangs up and gets back to work, there's medieval things that need historying. 

  
  
  


The next day Austin arrives at two in the afternoon, he walks up and knocks on the door to Chuck, Orange, and Trent's apartment and probably two seconds later the door is swinging open. 

"Pops!" Chuck shouts and wraps Austin in a hug. Ever since Austin bought him new binders, Chuck took to showing his gratitude through lots of hugs and has also taken to calling Austin 'pops'. 

"Hey Chuck, how've you been?" Austin asks after some pats. 

"Good! Marko taught me how to braid hair." Chuck announces and pulls Austin in to look at his work on Trent.

"Very nice, I'm glad my skills are being passed along. Hi Trent." Austin pats him on the shoulder after he turns around.

"Hi Austin." Trent smiles. Austin looks around, children not in sight. 

"Where are my kids?" 

"They are in Orange's room, Marko is teaching him how to braid on Jack, he has a lot of hair." Trent explains. "You can go back if you want." 

"That's okay, I'll wait for them, what were you all up to?" Austin asks, settling himself down at the dining table. Chuck eyes Trent's hair. 

"The uh, braid took a while, I couldn't hold all the strands." Chuck admits. Austin laughs a little. 

"Yeah, it's hard at first, you'll get used to it, just takes practice." Austin says in reassurance. Jack, Marko, and Orange walk out from the back. Marko sees Austin and rushes to hug him. 

"Hi, Dino! When'd you get here?" He asks, excited to see his dad. 

"Just a few minutes ago, I heard you were teaching the boys to braid." 

"Yeah look!" Marko grabs Jack, turning him around to reveal Orange's handiwork. The braid was thick, due to Jack's incredible amount of hair, and a few of his shorter strands were hanging around his face, but it looked very nice. 

"It looks great." Austin says making both Orange and Marko smile. 

"Hi dad." Jack says while going up to hug his dad. 

"Hey kiddo, how's school going?" Austin asks. 

"It's good, homework pact is still working, we actually dragged them into it." Jack gestures to the apartment owners. Chuck and Trent both groan at having to finish their homework so early but they have to admit that they have more free time and less worry. 

"That's good, glad you're all doing well." Austin smiles, he's proud of all of them. 

But down to business. 

"Okay you know I trust all of you… but let's just set some ground rules for when Brandon gets here." Austin corrals all of them onto the couch before detailing the not overbearingness that will need to happen. 

  
  


"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here? This is your time with your kids. And don't kiss me to make me stop talking! I know you're thinking about it!" Brandon asks for probably the thirtieth time. Austin was meeting Brandon outside after receiving a text he had arrived.

"Okay okay, I promise I won't kiss you. Right now. But of course it's okay, honestly I think they might be more excited to see you than me." Austin says. Brandon laughs but still can't help feeling like he shouldn't be there. Like he's intruding.

Austin grabs Brandon's hand to lead him up to the apartment. Austin pauses for a second at the door, he leans over and steals a quick kiss before knocking on the door leaving Brandon with no time to recover. 

"Pops, you know you don't have to knock." Chuck says answering the door to Austin yet again. "Hello sir, my name is Chuck, how are you?" Chuck asks, going over the top with the politeness. 

"I'm good thank you," Brandon answers, amused by Chuck's formality. "I'm Brandon… Austin's boyfriend." Honest to god cheers erupt in the room, the rules of the visit already slipping before Brandon even steps through the door. 

Chuck steps back letting Brandon and Austin in. Marko pops off the couch to approach Brandon. 

"Hi!" He starts to open his arms for a hug but remembers boundaries. "Permission to hug, sir." Marko asks, arms still open. 

"Permission granted, Marko, I'm pretty sure we've hugged before." Brandon points out full of mirth. "What'd you tell these kids?" Brandon looks back at Austin, eyebrow creeping up in accusation. 

"Nothing…" Austin tries. Brandon fixes him with a knowing look but decides to drop it for now. 

Marko leads Brandon to sit in the armchair by the couch. Austin pulls up his own chair from the dining table. Marko starts at the end of the couch opposite of Brandon to introduce his friends. 

"This is Trent, you met Chuck, and that's Orange!" Marko presents and then plops himself beside Trent. Jack waves with a bright smile and Brandon waves back.

"Hi everyone, sorry to take up your space." Brandon apologizes which is met by lots of brushing off and assurances. 

"It's cool we've sorta heard a lot about you." Trent reveals. 

"Alright kids, I promised you time to ask Brandon any questions you have although he has the right to veto anything he doesn't want to answer. One at a time!" Marko's hand shoots up and starts waving incessantly.

"Yes Marko?" Brandon acknowledges with laughter. 

"How long have you been into my dad?!" Austin's hands immediately go to cover his face and Jack gets up to lightly smack Marko's head. 

"What?!" Marko cries while he rubs his poor head. Trent pats Marko on the back in consolation while Chuck just laughs. 

"That's okay, I'll answer this one. Honestly? I had a pretty big crush on him in college." 

Now it's Austin's turn to cry 

"What?!" Brandon turns to him and nods.

"Yeah, you were dorky and ho–handsome!..." Giggles are attempting to be stifled at that. "I didn't think he would like me back then." Austin frowns and reaches out to squeeze Brandon's hand. 

"Aaw." Orange says softly again. Orange is a sucker for cute shit. 

"Next question?" Brandon turns back to the kids. Marko's hand shoots back up. 

"Why don't we just go down the line?" Austin suggests. Marko's hand slowly withers down and he tucks himself back into Trent's side.  _ It's honestly a miracle all of these kids can fit on that couch.  _ Austin realizes. "Jack?" Austin finishes, alerting Jack it's his turn. 

Jack thinks for a second. 

"What do you guys do together? Ah the uh, PG stuff." Jack's lips curl up behind his hand. Chuck not even trying to contain his laughter. Marko returns the smack to the head for that comment. 

"I think you know Austin is a huge geek, we watch documentaries and go to museums, he's pretty much forcing me to learn but it's fun. We also play D&D of course." Brandon explains.

"And I'm the geek." Austin teases not so under his breath earning him a push from Brandon who otherwise ignores the comment. "Orange, it's your turn." 

Orange lifts his head from where it was slumped against Jack. 

"What's your favorite color?" Orange asks, face nearly expressionless.

"I like red, it's an interesting color." Brandon replies. Orange responds with the laziest thumbs up Austin has ever seen then nudges Chuck with his elbow. 

"Right! Umm, do you like video games?" Chuck asks, coming up with the question on the spot despite having all that time to think about it. 

"Yeah, I do! I actually cosplayed as Captain Falcon…" Brandon shifts to pull his phone out of his pocket quickly looking through it before passing it over with a picture of him on the screen. Austin blushes after just a quick glance at it,  _ he's so adorable.  _

"Dude this is sick!" Chuck exclaims, showing everyone before handing the phone back. Brandon pockets his phone then turns his focus on Trent, the next in line. 

"My turn, shi...izz," Trent amends mid 'shit', also not prepared. "Could you tell Austin liked you or were you unsure. Wait! Sorry, you can veto that!" Trent apologized before Brandon could even say anything. Austin was slightly interested in the answer, especially since he felt like he was always super obvious. 

"It's alright, I had a small suspicion," Brandon smirks at Austin making him more red than he needs to be in the presence of his children. "I sorta noticed him staring at me a lot but I convinced myself it was in my head. Wishful thinking or something like that." Trent hums and nods his understanding. Marko's eyes dart between Brandon and his father as he squirms in his seat. 

"You can ask your question Marko." Austin tells him, Marko immediately raising his hand again despite already having permission. 

"Yes! Okay, alright, do you think my dad could take Peter in a fight?" 

"Okay! Q&A time is over!" Austin interrupts, Brandon laughing loudly by his side. 

Jack slides his hand up just barely alerting Austin.

"Yes Jack?" Austin allows. 

"Do you have questions for us, Brandon?" Jack asks nicely. Brandon seems to think about that, hand running under his chin. 

"No, I mean you kids all seem happy and healthy, I am just honored to be allowed into your time with you dad." Brandon answers earnestly. Jack nods with a small smile.

Orange's limp hand raises in the air Brandon nods, letting him know he is listening. 

"Brandon. Would you like to play Smash with us?" Brandon smiles. 

"Yes absolutely." He responds. Chuck is already rolling off the couch toward the TV to get it set up. Soon remotes are being passed around and Austin's heart is aching with joy. 

The man he loves, his kids, their incredible friends, these are the Moments™ that Austin is looking forward to far into his future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i saw the pic of brandon as captain falcon and i for real fell in love im way to into him

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i actually played a tortle who was a wrestler named tortuga he had a bunch of trophies and belts and he was also a gay old man whore who was married to hades because i thought itd be real funny  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
